Alas rotas
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Alas rotas es la historia tragica de un romance entre dos chicos y como la intolerancia destruyo la esperanza del mundo digital y las consecuencias de esos actos. Me di flojera ponerle el nombre original así que los junte los cinco en uno ^_-
1. prologo

Prologo.  
  
Bueno como saben Fanfiction me había casi destruido el acceso a este fic.  
Así que tuve que relanzarlo de nuevo.  
Pero me ha dado mucha flojera ponerlo todo por separado asi que lo puse todo junto.  
  
Así no se harán bolas o mejor dicho no tendrán problemas leyendo.  
  
Este fic  
Contiene los siguiente fics.  
Alas rotas  
Yo soy matt ishida el asecino  
Yo soy joe el despistado  
Somos inutiles sin ellos.  
Esperanza.  
  
Los había catalogado en nc-17 por el tema del suicidio. pero no es tan fuerte el fic ahora que lo pienso..   
Así que lo republicado en la seccion pg-13.  
Para aquellos quie promulgan leyes en estados unidos.  
Y suprimen la libertad de expresión con esas clausulas de protección.  
Yo les digo..  
PRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 


	2. Alas rotas

Alas rotas..   
By ryu-kun  
  
Koushiro y Takeru estaban corriendo por el bosque..  
Casi desfallecientes.. Koushiro cayó al suelo.. Había perdido el resuello pero también estaba preocupado por Takeru.  
  
"No te preocupes.. todavía puedo correr" dijo el niño mientras respiraba agitadamente. De frente a ellos estaba una colina.. con una pendiente bastante pronunciada..  
  
Takeru empezó a temblar cuando vio que tenía que descender con cuidado.. pero se tardaría bastante.. y él podría encontrarlos..  
  
Pero Koushiro revisó a su alrededor y vio un tronco hueco..  
  
"Vamos" le dijo al niño mientras lo metía adentro de tronco.  
"Por favor no me dejes solo" dijo Takeru con miedo.  
Pero Koushiro entró en el tronco junto con él y lo abrazó con fuerza, con ciertos trabajos el tronco rodó colina bajo a gran velocidad dándole bastante ventaja de quienes los buscaban.  
  
Ambos chicos salieron algo mareados y magullados por el viaje que acaban de hacer en un trozo de madera, pero continuaron escapando.. tal y como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia días..  
  
Takeru tomó de la mano a Koushiro mientras seguía caminando caminarían hasta que cayeran cansados. no podía hacer otra cosa.. no querían ser encontrados.. por el..  
  
Takeru caminó junto con Koushiro hasta que él cayó exhausto junto con él.. pero ni así dejaban de seguir sosteniéndose de la mano.. necesitaban todo el apoyo.. y esperaban tener suficiente.. sin eso.. ellos ya estarían acabados desde hace mucho.  
  
Con la caída al suelo vinieron los sueños.. o más bien las pesadillas..  
  
"Hermano.. no.. por favor.. no..." dijo Takeru con lagrimas en sus ojos. Koushiro también estaba llorando en sus sueños. "¿Porque?" fue lo único que dijo mientras la luz de la mañana los despertaba..  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y siguieron caminado.. impulsados a seguir adelante no importará., que.. solo querían huir.. de todo..  
De sus amigos.. de sus digimons que no podrían verlos como antes.. y especialmente de.. Yamato.. no podrían soportarlo..  
  
Caminaron hasta muy avanzada la mañana y solo se detuvieron para comer unas frutas.. se recostaron como pudieron en el suelo para descansar.. al estar en esa posición.. sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas..  
  
Takeru buscó sin mucho éxito confort en los brazos de Koushiro.. pero el no podía dárselo al igual que él... estaba desolado..  
  
Con trabajos se levantaron y continuaron caminando.. Mas que heridos físicamente estaba heridos emocionalmente y en los dos días en que había estado juntos habían aprendido cosas del otro que pocas veces pueden ser confiadas..  
  
Ninguno de los dos ocultaban sus lagrimas, que recorrían sus caras sucias.. ni hacía el intento de protegerse de los arañazos que le producían la vegetación.. solo quería seguir.. alejarse de todo.. el dolor.. de la desesperación..  
  
Ambos buscaban fuerzas en el otro.. estaban unidos.. muy unidos.. mas de lo jamás hubieran imaginado.. únicos por el dolor.. la pena.. la vergüenza..  
  
Finalmente ellos llegaron hasta un precipicio..  
Era muy profundo y había agua al fondo.. bajarse sería muy largo y cansado.. peligroso además.  
  
Ellos iban a dar la vuelta cuando oyeron voces..  
"Takeru.." fue la voz de Yamato.  
"Koushiro" fue la voz de Joe.  
Se oían preocupados..  
  
Koushiro dio un respingo y miró el fondo del precipicio solo había una solución.. acabar con todo el dolor de una vez...  
  
"Koushiro.. ¿Me llevarás contigo?" dijo Takeru mientras el niño lo sostenía de la cintura. El chico volteó a verlo.. Su carita sucia, solo estaba limpia donde las lagrimas habían hecho surcos en la mugre.  
  
"Sí.. siempre" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru alzó sus brazos y Koushiro lo levantó en brazos.  
  
Takeru pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Koushiro mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y saltaban al fondo del precipicio..  
  
Y mientras ellos caían recordaban todo..  
  
"Hermano.. me estas lastimando" dijo Takeru mientras lloraba en silencio al ser llevado bruscamente lejos de los otros.  
  
La noche estaba oscura.. sin luna para iluminar el cielo..  
"Ya cállate" le dijo Yamato mientras lo llevaba casi a rastras.  
  
Takeru estaba asustado por el rostro tan molesto que tenía Yamato. Tenía miedo pues Yamato lo había visto platicando con Koushiro, sabía que su hermano era muy celoso.. y mas si supiera lo que había entre él y Koushiro.  
  
Ambos chicos habían encontrado un sentimiento muy cálido cuando estaban cerca.. ambos se habían dado cuenta de que sonreían como tontos cuando estaban cerca.. y además.. les gustaba estar juntos..  
  
Yamato lleva a Takeru de su bracito.. lo estaba apretando con mucha fuerza. "Por favor Yamato.. me duele.." dijo Takeru mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Yamato.  
  
Yamao llegó muy lejos y empezó a hablar con Takeru.. y lentamente y a la fuerza le empezó a sacar lo de Koushiro..  
  
Takeru finalmente en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Koushiro.. al hablar con su hermano..  
  
En su mente infantil vio su futuro al lado de Koushiro y sonrió como solo los niños inocentes pueden hacerlo.. Había cerrado sus ojos mientras se imaginaba estar al lado de Koushiro.. por el resto de su vida..  
  
Takeru no espero la cachetada que lo tiró al suelo.. Takeru se llevó la mano a la cara con incredulidad.. su hermano lo había golpeado en la cara..  
  
Yamato le empezó a gritar en la cara y lo empezó a zarandear con fuerza mientras Takeru empezó a llorar..  
  
"Ningún hermano mío será homosexual" dijo Yamato mientras lo tiraba hacia el suelo..   
  
El pobre niño estaba seguro que de todos Yamato hubiera lo entendido.. pensaba que estaría de su lado.. Como el siempre había estado de su lado.. a pesar de lo incorrecto que estuviera Yamato, Takeru siempre lo apoyaba y lo quería incondicionalmente..  
  
Nunca esperó que él reaccionará de esta manera.. nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.. con él.. Yamato se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón.. Takeru miró en silencio mientras Yamato se quitó su cinturón  
  
El primer golpe con el cinturón lo agarró por sorpresa y apenas pudo cubrirse el segundo con las manos.. Takeru se hizo un ovillo en el suelo mientras Yamato lo estaba golpeando con su cinto..  
  
"No te cubras o te irá peor" le dijo Yamato mientras lo pateó en la espalda.  
  
Lo único que podía hacer Takeru era llorar en silencio.. su hermano lo estaba Golpeando con fuerza.. el nunca pensó que le podría pasar a él... y menos que su hermano lo golpeara.. con tanta saña..  
  
Sus gritos de dolor fueron sofocados porque el mismo se mordió sus labios tratando de pensar en otras cosas. Yamato era su todo.. la persona que nunca le hubiera pegado.. ni gritado.. de esa manera tan cruel..  
  
Su mente le hizo un favor al no recordar todos los insultos que le había dicho Yamato.. Cuando Yamato terminó lo dejó en suelo..  
  
Takeru estaba sollozando.. la persona en que más confiaba.. la única a la que verdaderamente sentía cariño.. lo había traicionado y había confiado en él.. le había confiado el secreto mas profundo de su corazón..   
  
El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo no era nada comparado con el que sentía en su corazón..  
  
Se levantó con muchos trabajos.. no podía caminar bien.. y seguía sangrando de la cara.. donde la habilla del cinturón de Yamato lo había golpeado... Caminó unos metros y cayó al suelo donde sollozó unos minutos.. pero una respiración agitada llamó su atención.  
  
Yamato salió de unos arbustos, él no vio a Takeru.. pues él estaba en el suelo.. El niño oyó a alguien un poco mas adelante.. y cuando se acercó a donde provenía el gemido encontró a Koushiro en el suelo muy golpeado..   
  
"¿Porque Yamato?" dijo Koushiro mientras trataba de levantarse. Koushiro estaba llorando por lo que le había hecho Yamato..  
  
Ellos se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo.. Takeru fue directo a sus brazos.. y empezó a llorar..  
  
Koushiro estaba muy avergonzado por que Takeru lo viera en esas condiciones.. no quería que nadie supiera lo de ellos.. la única persona que podría ayudarlos o comprenderlos los había abandonado,.. Él vio la sangre en la carita de Takeru.  
  
"Ohh dios" dijo mientras sostenía al chico en sus brazos.  
"Vamonos" le dijo Takeru al oído entre sollozos.  
  
Koushiro se levantó y ambos emprendieron su camino lejos de las personas que tanto daño les habían hecho... confiaban en ellos pero ellos no podrían entenderlos.. jamás.. ya lo habían demostrado.. Yamato..   
  
Takeru había estado esperando a su hermano cuando se separaron.. y cuando Taichi los volvió a juntar.. cuando encontró a Koushiro pensó que nada empañaría su alegría..  
Que equivocado estaba..  
  
Koushiro por su parte estaba contento de que sus amigos lo hubieran estado buscando y que se hubiera reunido al fin con Takeru.. pero.. habían sido traicionados por las personas que más confiaban.. una que pensó que nunca les harían daño.. que pensaban que tal vez la única que les desearía felicidad para ellos..  
Que iluso era..  
  
Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar.. a pesar del dolor lo hicieron tratando de ignorarlo.. apoyándose el uno al otro lo mejor que podían..  
  
Había llegado tan lejos gracias a que Myotismon había atacado al campamento de los niños. Y les había dado una gran ventaja..  
Pero ellos se acercaban cada día más ellos.. el día de ayer casi los habían encontrado.. el tronco les dio mucha ventaja.  
  
Pero la dificultad para caminar no los habían dejado ir muy lejos.. Finalmente había llegado al final del camino. Takeru recordó cuando le había confesado a Yamato su más profundo secreto.. que quería mucho a Koushiro.  
  
Yamato se había.. la palabra correcta era enloquecido..  
lo único que recordaba era que Yamato lo había tirado al suelo y le había golpeado. y después.. le dijo.. palabras hirientes derivaciones de homosexual..  
  
"Es lo único que él quiere de ti.. el sexo contigo" le dijo mientras se iba. "Nunca mas vuelvas a acercarte al.. me oyes.. o te ira peor" dijo Yamato mientras Takeru sollozaba en el suelo..  
  
Koushiro por su parte recordó cuando estaba hablando con Yamato.  
Él reaccionó de una manera muy alarmista y lastimó los sentimientos de Koushiro y más que nada lo golpeó con fuerza...  
  
Le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir.. y casi lo mató... Koushiro trató de gritar pero no pudo, pues los golpes en el estomago le sacaron el aliento..   
  
Y al final lo dejó solo.. herido.. muy golpeado.. casi agonizante  
Y llegó Takeru chan..  
  
Los dos decidieron huir.. lejos de ellos.. de las personas que confiaban y que los traicionaron.. que nunca los dejarían en paz..   
  
Y al final cuando se les acabó el camino decidieron seguir con o sin el camino.. a sus pies.  
  
Por un lado intolerancia, angustia y rechazo.. y por el otro.. un gran misterio.. acaso un leve dolor..  
"¿Porque no pueden entenderlo?.. ¿porque tiene que ser así?.. ¿porque odian a lo que es diferente?" sus preguntas querrían sin contestar mientras en el aire silababa su alrededor ambos seguía unidos en ese ambrazo.  
  
  
"Te quiero Koushiro" dijo Takeru en brazos del chico.  
"Yo también Takeru" dijo mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.. antes del impacto.  
  
Ambos chicos cayeron en las frías aguas y no salieron a la superficie, sus fuerza se había agotado.  
  
Y con ellos murió la esperanza y el conocimiento. La esperanza era estar juntos después.. en sus últimos momentos tenían miedo y desesperación.. fueron traicionados..  
  
Y con ellos fuera..   
Myotismon pudo destruir a la portadora de la luz.. sumiendo al mundo en las tinieblas.. Con mucha facilidad pudo capturar a los niños elegidos. restantes.. en el mundo real..  
  
Algunos se defendieron y murieron.. Taichi murió peleando tratando de proteger a su hermano.. Sora murió a su lado.. y Mimi murió con sus padres cuando Myotismon se alimentó con ellos para subir a su forma mega.  
  
Finalmente Myotismon instaló su reino de terror la tierra con mano de hierro.. todo niño elegido era matado en el momento en que era elegido..  
  
Con la esperanza muerta.. y el conocimiento que no pudo ser trasmitido.. el mundo fue presa de Myotismon por los siglos de los siglos hasta fue a derrotar a los dark-masters convertido en Belialmyotismo y tratando de consumarse como el rey de ambos mundos..  
  
Pero Demon y muchos digimons de la oscuridad aparecieron..   
La batalla devastó al digimundo y a la tierra..  
El digimundo dejó de existir..  
Dejando la tierra en ruinas.. y al borde de una nueva edad de piedra..  
The end?.  
Para nada.  
  
Comentarios.. un fics dark con un final darks..  
Dedicado a arichan por su regreso de europa.. 


	3. Yo soy matt ishida el asecino

Yo soy Yamato Ishida.. El acecino..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Continuación de Alas rotas..  
Advertencia..  
Contenido muy angustiante a continuación..  
  
Dedicado a Ariadna..  
  
¿Porque?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Me he preguntado eso todas las noches.. desde hace muchos años.. ¿Porque?...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Takeru esta muerto...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Muerto..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Por mi culpa..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yo fui el causante de su muerte..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Soy un acecino..  
Mis manos están manchadas de sangre..  
Maté a mi hermano...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Maté a la esperanza..  
Y con eso..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Todo se fue al diablo..  
Mi pecado es tan grande..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Que mi castigo será estar solo por toda la eternidad..  
En mis sueños lo veo..  
Veo su carita..  
Feliz..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y también..  
Escucho sus gritos..  
Suplicándome que me detenga..  
Que lo estoy lastimando..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pero..  
No me detengo..  
No me detuve en ese entonces y no puedo detenerme en mis pesadillas.  
Soy una basura..  
¿Cómo pude..?  
¿Como pude destruir la esperanza.. ?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mi hermano..  
Mi dulce e inocente hermano..  
Soy una basura..  
No merezco vivir..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Quiero morirme.. pero no puedo..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lo veo..  
Veo a su rostro infantil..  
Veo su sonrisa..  
Lo veo feliz..  
Y me llena de rabia..  
Al verlo tan feliz..  
Siempre ha sido así..  
Él es el único que es feliz..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El siempre tan alegre..  
Tan feliz..  
Tan contento..  
Al lado de Koushiro..  
Al lado de ese..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Los vi..  
Si los vi..  
Koushiro abrazando y Takeru sonriendo..  
Muy feliz..  
Más feliz de lo que jamás lo había visto..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
En ese momento..  
Perdí la cabeza..  
Y me llevé a Takeru..  
Caminamos por un buen rato..  
Lo llevaba a rastras..  
Y lo obligué a que me dijera todo..  
Si Takeru era feliz al lado de Koushiro..  
Me dijo que cuando creciera quería vivir con él..  
Había cerrado sus ojos..  
Aquella confesión le había costado mucho valor..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pensé en todas las noches que yo pasaba solo..  
Sin nadie..  
sin ninguna amigo..  
Y mi hermano..  
El pequeño..  
Era homosexual..  
Y era más feliz que yo..  
Mi padre me golpeaba con fuerza...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Solo chicas..  
Solo podía ser amigo de chicas..  
Solo podía salir con chicas..  
Era un hombre..   
Y tenía que portarme como tal..  
No debía llorar..  
Mis sentimientos no importaban..  
Ni mi felicidad..  
Solo las malditas apariencias..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mi hermano era afortunado..  
podía ser lo que él quisiera..  
Yo..   
No lo soporté..  
Exploté..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No lo cachete..  
Le di el golpe con el puño cerrado..  
Le pegue con fuerza en la cara..  
El Tenía los ojos cerrados..  
Estaba tranquilo..  
Confiaba en mi..  
Creía en mi..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se llevó la mano a la cara, incrédulo..  
Nunca esperó que yo le pegara..  
Por un instante me di cuenta de lo horrible que me había portado con el..  
Quise estrecharlo en mis brazos..  
Pedirle.. perdón..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
Pero la imagen de papá apareció frente a mí..  
Y recordé las palizas..  
Los golpes..  
Las humillaciones..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tal vez Koushiro me hubiera explicado lo que pasó a continuación..  
Me quité el cinturón y descargué un golpe con la hebilla en su cara..  
Apreté mis dientes hasta que me dolió mientras empecé a golpear a mi hermano..  
Se cubrió con sus manos..  
Y yo lo pateé.. le di con fuerza en la espalda..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Creo que no podía soportar la idea de que fuera feliz..  
.  
.  
.  
Quiero decir que quería alejarlo de mí..  
Porque si papá se llegaba a enterar lo iba a matar..  
Ya una vez casi lo logra..  
Por eso se separaron nuestros padres..  
Takeru.. era un niño muy inocente..  
Tan puro que cuando sonreía el mismo sol tenía que voltear a otro lado por lo brillante de su sonrisa  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pero aun así..   
Takeru no recuerda nada de ese día..  
Pero yo lo recuerdo todo..  
Recuerdo la bofetada que le dio papá..  
Recuerdo que se trastabilló..  
Recuerdo que se cayó por la escalera del edificio..  
Recuerdo el sonido de como rodó por las escaleras..  
Fue espantoso el verlo quedarse inmóvil en el pie d ela escalera  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eso fue todo..  
Nos dimos cuenta de lo especial que era..  
Pues no se hizo daño cuando cayó por las escaleras..  
Solamente estaba desmayado.  
Y no recordaba que papá lo había golpeado..  
Mamá se fue con el..  
Al DIA siguiente..  
Se fueron..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lo golpeé hasta que..  
No se cuento tiempo lo golpeé.. pero si ée lo que le dije..  
No puedo repetir esas palabras..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Vi sus ojos.. vi como su felicidad estaba destrozada..  
Vi..  
Me vi..  
Con el cinturón en la mano..  
Me veía horrible..   
Miré dentro de mi hermano..  
Vi..  
Toda la confianza que tenía en mi..  
Estaba destrozada..  
Vi..   
que él confiaba en mi..  
Creía que nunca..   
le haría daño..  
Que sería el único que..  
le desearía su felicidad..  
Vio a mi hermano como un pequeño angelito.. un ángel con las alas rotas..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y nuevamente lo herí.. se te veía tan indefenso.. tan tierno.. tan inocente..   
No el no podía ser responsable..  
Era un niño..  
Un niño inocente..  
Koushiro..  
Él era el problema..  
Quería acostarse con mi hermano..  
Quería..  
Él tenía la culpa..  
Él debía que tener la culpa..  
Le dije a Takeru que Koushiro solo quería acostarse con él.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y después huí..  
Me encontré con Koushiro..  
En el camino..  
Me preguntó por Takeru..  
Me preguntó que le había hecho..  
Él lo escuchó..  
Lo escuchó todo..  
Estaba temblando..  
De ira..  
Miedo..  
Pero sobre todo como me miraba..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Se me abalanzó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho a Takeru..  
"Es tu hermano.. ¿Cómo pudiste?" me gritó..  
Lo golpeé en la entrepierna antes de que se me acercará.. lo suficiente..  
  
Él tenía la culpa..   
Debía de tener la culpa..  
Estaba pervirtiendo a mi hermano..  
Vi en el suelo un trozo de madera..  
Era pesado.. pero estaba tan enojado..  
Y con el lo golpeé repetidas veces..  
Escuche como una o dos costilla se rompían..   
Le quebré un brazo..  
Seguí..  
Pero ya después le dije que si acercaba a mi hermano..  
Lo mataba..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No los volvía ver..  
Escaparon..  
No miraron atrás..  
Lentamente me di cuenta de lo terrible que fueron mis acciones..  
Todos me miraban..  
Sentía que sabía..  
Ellos lo sabían..  
Sabían lo que había hecho..  
Y un poco después..  
Llegó..  
Myotismon..  
No podíamos con él..  
Sora..   
Nos salvó a todos con Garudamon..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Poco después regresamos para buscar a mi hermano..  
Encontré la computadora de Koushiro..  
Y sin querer leí el diario de Koushiro..  
Todo lo tenía anotado..  
Y...  
Ellos..  
Ni siquiera se habían besado..  
Solo querían estar cerca.. el uno del otro. Ellos no hicieron nada..   
  
Tentomon y Patamon me miraban..  
Yo me fui..  
Escapé de ellos..  
Ellos me culpaban con la mirada..  
Sabían..  
Dios ellos prácticamente lo sabían todo..  
Siempre lo habían sabido..  
Lo de mi hermano y Koushiro..  
Se dieron cuenta..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tentomon no tenía mas que atar cabos..  
Y descubrirlo..  
Estaba decidido a encontrar a mi hermano y a Koushiro..  
Pedirles perdón..  
Suplicarles su perdón..  
Me aparté de todos.. ellos querían regresar a casa..  
Yo quería encontrar a mi hermano..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Deambulé por dos días..  
Joe me acompañó..  
Fue el único..   
Los busque hasta caer al suelo muerto de cansancio..  
Joe me cuidó..  
Me protegió..  
Finalmente cuando creía que los había encontrado..  
Me encontré en un acantilado con un río muy caudaloso abajo..  
Iba regresar por mis pasos..  
Y entonces..  
Vi una reflejo anarandajado y verde en el agua..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No lo pensé..  
Salté.. ellos estaban allá..  
El agua estaba fría..  
Muy fría..  
Se sentía como dagas de hielo en mi piel..  
Los alcancé..  
Estaban fríos.. dios mío.. estaban helados y su piel muy azul..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Joe me alcanzó segundos después..  
Junto con Ikkakumon los sacamos de río..  
Ellos estaban en paz..  
Se veía tan tranquilos..  
Pude ver las lagrimas a través de la mugre..   
El agua la había lavado..  
Pero se podía ver..  
Mi hermano estaba muerto..  
Koushiro estaba muerto..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Patamon había llegado con Tentomon..  
Me gritó acecino..  
Estaba llorando..  
Tentomon se fue con él en sus brazos..  
Patamon... su voz me acusaba..  
Escucho la voz de Takeru pidiendo que me detenga..  
Veo el rostro de Koushiro.. furioso por lo que le hice a mi hermano..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Veo el rostro de mi hermano..  
Su esperanza deshecha..  
Lo veo ahora en brazos de Koushiro.  
¿Han alcanzado la paz?  
No lo sé..  
Pero están juntos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y ya es hora de que haga lo único bueno en este mundo..  
Takeru.. Koushiro perdónenme..  
Solo esperó que mi alma no se reúna con ustedes..  
Merecen la felicidad..  
Yo soy abominable..  
¿Porque no pude entenderlo?  
¿Por qué tuve que destrozar su amor de niños?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Esta vez cuando salte..  
Moriré..  
No quiero vivir..  
Joe..  
Cuando leas esto..  
Quiero que sepas..  
que yo tuve la culpa..  
Todo es mi culpa..  
Yo mate a la esperanza..  
Y con eso mate a todos los que vivían tranquilamente..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
No llores por mí..  
Esto es lo que merezco..  
Una horrible muerte para una horrible persona..  
Mate a mi hermano.. mate a Koushiro.. Dios... maté a todos en la tierra..  
Adiós Joe..  
  
The end?.  
Para nada  
  
Comentarios  
El punto de vista de Yamato el cual anda un poquito tocado de la cabeza. 


	4. Yo soy joe el despistado

Yo soy Joe.. El despistado..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Continuación de Alas Rotas y Yo soy Yamato Ishida el Acecino  
  
Yo soy Joe Kido..  
El guardián de la sinceridad..  
El estúpido del grupo..  
  
El cobarde..  
El que siempre se había estado preocupando por tonterías..  
  
Todo ha sido mi culpa..  
No fui lo que debía haber sido..  
No asumí el papel que me tocó desempeñar..  
  
Siempre tuve miedo..  
Miedo..  
Es una palabra que dice muchas cosas..  
Sin embargo no expresa lo que sentía..  
  
Fue mi culpa..  
Todo fue mi culpa..  
Debí haber sido mas fuerte..  
Y tal vez..  
  
Ellos..  
Estarían vivos..  
No confiaban en mí..  
No los culpo..  
Nunca fui confiable..  
  
Nunca fui tan inteligente como Koushiro..  
O tan tierno como Takeru..  
Sin embargo debí haberme dado cuenta...  
Dios si me hubiera dado cuenta..  
  
¿Pero a quien trato de engañar?  
¿Que hubiera hecho?  
Koushiro y Takeru confiaban en Yamato mas que nadie..  
Y Yamato..  
Es un misterio..  
No supe nada..  
Hasta que Patamon y Tentomon me dijeron todo..  
  
Fui un tonto..  
nunca lo vi venir..  
Y ahora que lo pienso..  
No hubiera podido hacer algo..  
Todo sucedió tan deprisa..  
Que ni siquiera Yamato..  
  
La culpa lo consumió..  
Lo atormento día tras día..  
Mientras los buscábamos..  
Tratando de encontrarlos..  
Con vida..  
Pero..  
  
Fue muy tarde..  
Yamato perdió todo deseo de vivir..  
Se quedó inmóvil..  
Llorando ante el cuerpo inerte de su hermano..  
Su sufrimiento era grande..  
Y mas..  
Al descubrirlos.. muertos..  
  
Y ahora que he leído su nota..  
Temo lo peor..  
Fui al único lugar del que podía saltar..  
  
Lo encontré..  
Muy maltrecho..  
Apenas con vida..  
Con varios huesos rotos..  
A pesar de que se primeros auxilios..  
No sé si logrará sobrevivir..  
  
He hecho todo lo que he podido..  
He vendado cada parte de su cuerpo con cuidado..  
Rogando a dios para que se salve..  
Para que no muera..  
Porque no sabe la falta que me hace..  
  
Fue locura momentánea..  
Los que le pasó..  
Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado  
Para un viaje como este..  
Con tantos peligros..  
  
Y.   
yo..  
  
***************************************  
  
Ahh mi cabeza...  
Yamato ¿estas bien?  
¿Quien?  
  
***************************************  
Tal vez sea mejor así..  
Sin que recuerde nada..  
Yo te cuidaré Yamato..  
Es lo menos que puedo hacer..  
No te fallaré ahora..  
Nunca sabrás..  
Nunca te diremos..  
Lo que le sucedió a tu hermano..  
Tal vez sea la única forma en que alcances la paz..  
Tal vez dios te perdonó..  
Y te dio esta oportunidad..  
Por favor vive..  
  
Por mi..  
  
The end?..  
Para nada  
  
Comentarios..  
Dedicado a Umi que me pido un yamajoe.. Bueno aquí esta.. también es para Ariadna.. cerberusmon y cris_sama  
que les encanta el yaoi. 


	5. Somos inutiles sin ellos

Somos inútiles.. sin ellos..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Side history de Alas rotas..  
Continuación de yo soy Yamato Ishida el Acecino..  
Y Joe el despistado.  
  
  
A veces sueño con ellos..  
Me los imagino riendo..  
Contentos..  
Ve a Koushiro sosteniendo a Takeru..  
Ambos están felices..  
  
Y nosotros también  
Nunca antes los habíamos visto tan felices..  
Desde que nos separamos..  
Y nos volvimos a encontrar..  
Y ver la gran sonrisa de Takeru..  
Al ver Koushiro..  
  
El era el único que me superaba en cariño..  
Su cariño.. Amor u amistad..  
No lo sé.. No soy bueno con eso..  
Koushiro tampoco lo sabía bien..  
Solo Takeru y Patamon..  
Son los que entienden los sentimientos..  
  
Y de pronto..  
La realidad me golpea con toda la crueldad posible..  
Patamon..  
Lo veo..  
Muy frágil..  
Casi no come..  
Se la pasa dormido todo el DIA y la noche..  
No lo culpo..  
Al menos ve a Takeru en sus sueños..  
  
Yo..  
Solo tengo la computadora de Koushiro..  
Y no se usarla..  
Tantas veces que lo ví usarla..  
Y yo..  
  
Desearía tener manos..  
Para poder usarla..  
En ella debe haber algo de Koushiro..  
Una imagen..  
Algo..  
Sus pensamientos..  
Su corazón..  
  
Pero es poco lo que tengo..  
Recuerdo el día a la perfección..  
Koushiro y Takeru querían un momento para estar solos.  
Eran tan tímidos..  
Un abrazo..  
Y eran felices..  
Pero les daba pena..  
Era su secreto..  
  
Solo de ellos..  
Koushiro pertenecía a Takeru..  
Y Takeru le pertenecía a Koushiro..  
Patamon y yo nos dimos cuenta..  
Ellos era felices juntos..  
Mas de lo que nosotros pudiéramos hacerlos hecho sentir..  
  
No era malo que estuvieran juntos..  
Nosotros también deseábamos estar junto a ellos..  
Por siempre..  
Y para siempre..  
  
Fue corto lo de ellos..  
Nosotros fingíamos que íbamos a dormir..  
Pero los esperábamos..  
Solo nosotros nos dábamos cuenta de la sonrisa especial..  
Que tenían..  
Cuando se miraban..  
Cuando cruzaban sus miradas..  
  
El día en que ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos..  
Fue el Día más feliz de su vida..  
El día en que se encontraron de nuevo..  
El día en que evolucione a Megakabuterimon..  
En la noche..  
Cuando Yamato dormía se confesaron.. sus sentimientos..  
Un roce de sus labios en la mejilla.  
Creo que lo llaman beso..  
Ambos permanecieron abrazados el tiempo que duró la guardia de Koushiro..  
  
Pero el día en que todo empezó..  
Los esperamos..  
Y esperamos..  
Yamato regresó..  
Por alguna razón Patamon se le quedó viendo..  
Enojado..  
Y yo.. no pude evitar el sentimiento de que algo andaba mal..  
  
Patamon lo supo antes que yo..  
Pero antes que nada apareció Myotismon..  
Nosotros fuimos fácilmente vencidos por Myotismon..  
Sin Koushiro o Takeru..  
Despertamos muy lejos de ellos..  
Yamato se veía nervioso..  
  
Los niños hablando de regresar..  
No les dimos importancia..  
Quería buscarlos..  
Patamon estaba..  
Desesperado..  
Yo le di un poco de consuelo..  
Le dije que estaba al lado de Koushiro que no le pasaría nada a Takeru..  
Que Koushiro era inteligente..  
Sabría como encontrarnos..  
  
La duda nos lacero la mente y los buscamos en la guarida de Myotismon..  
Pero no los hayamos..  
Y nos fuimos comenzamos a buscarlos en los bosques..  
Yo encontré rastros de ellos..  
El primero salía del campamento..  
Encontramos sangre..  
No mucha.. estaba en las plantas..   
  
Seguimos buscándolos..  
Pasamos por plantas venenosas..  
Encontrando pequeños rastros de ropa en las espinas.  
Conforme iba pasando el tiempo..  
Me di cuenta..  
De que Yamato les hizo algo..  
  
La ira me invadió..  
Caminábamos cuando estábamos cansados de volar..  
Seguíamos buscándolos..  
Patamon llegó a las mismas sospechas que yo..  
De pronto podíamos sentirlo..  
Estábamos cerca..  
De ellos..  
  
Nos olvidamos de los cansados que estábamos..  
Y empezamos a volar..  
Lo más rápido que podíamos..  
Estábamos felices..  
Los habíamos encontrado..  
  
Y de pronto..  
Sentimos frío..  
Esa sensación que no se puede describir..  
Dolor..  
No físico..  
Y entonces..  
Lo supimos..  
Habían muerto..  
  
El sentimiento de impotencia fue tan grande que caímos al suelo..  
Las lagrimas nos nublaron la vista..  
Rodamos por una ladera..  
No teníamos fuerzas..  
No queríamos detenernos..  
  
Queríamos que el dolor se fuera..  
Era tristeza..  
Una tristeza para la que no tengo palabras..  
No sé si lo humanos la sentirán..  
Patamon estaba peor..  
El siempre estaba alegre.. optimista..  
El Digimon de la esperanza..  
  
Estaba sufriendo como nunca..  
Al igual que yo..  
El dolor cesó un tiempo después.  
Pero sentimos que ya no podemos ser felices..  
Caminamos hasta donde sentimos..  
Donde ellos.  
  
No estábamos equivocados..  
Yamato estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Takeru..  
E pobre niño estaba muerto..  
Pero ni muerto soltaba a Koushiro..  
Patamon le gritó a Yamato asesino..  
Él mató a nuestros amigos..  
  
No sé como lo hizo..  
Pero ellos..  
Sufrieron mucho..  
No entiendo nada acerca de los humanos..  
Ni me interesa..   
Desde que él murió..  
Nada me interesa..  
Solo Patamon..  
  
Apenas vive..  
El Digimon de la esperanza..  
Se ha queda sin esperanza..  
Y yo el Digimon del conocimiento..  
No sé que hacer..  
  
Estoy.. confundido..  
Yamato parece ser más feliz..  
He visitado a Joe..   
Quería recuperar la computadora de Koushiro  
Y me di cuenta de que..  
Algo le pasó a Yamato..  
No es el mismo..  
  
No me importa..  
El cielo se volvió loco hace unos años..  
Koushiro una vez me dijo que el tiempo  
Es diferente en los dos mundos..  
  
Sé que Taichi y los otros han muerto..  
Myotismon han regresado..  
Diferente..  
Gracias a él me he dado cuenta de lo diferente que es el mundo ahora..  
Una torre..  
Es una torre ahora..  
  
¿A quien le importa?  
A mi no..  
Nada importa..  
Solo cuidar de Patamon..  
Es todo para mí..  
Ya no hay nada más..  
Koushiro lo hubiera querido  
Es una parte de Tk.  
Es su inocencia..  
Su candor  
  
Es lo único que me mantiene con vida..  
Patamon es una parte de Tk..  
Y estoy seguro de que Koushiro   
No hubiera querido que muriera..  
Lo cuido con mucho cariño..  
Es lo único que puedo hacer..  
  
No tengo nada mas que hacer..  
Leomon trató de hacer que volviera a pelear..  
¿Porque..?  
No tiene caso..  
No tengo porque pelear..  
Si voy a pelear y muero..  
¿Quien cuidará de Patamon?  
  
Es lo último que tengo..  
Lo único que me queda..  
Lo único que quiero...  
La esperanza nos abandonó..  
Y no sé que hacer..  
  
Espero que ellos sean felices..  
Y que algún día nos reunamos de nuevo..  
Los Darkmasters y Myotismon están peleando..  
Destruyendo nuestro mundo..  
Que importa..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Minutos después..  
"Tento"  
"¿Estas despierto?.. me alegro mucho"  
  
"Vi a Takeru.. Me estaba llamando"  
"Patamon"  
"Debo ir.. debo hacerlo.. Por Tk.."  
  
"No vayas.. eres todo para mí.."  
"Debo ir Tento.. Takeru me espera.. Koushiro también te esta llamando"  
"¿Koushiro?"  
"Los volveremos a ver tento.."  
  
"Debemos pelear de nuevo"  
"Pero.. no puedes.. morirás"  
"No.. me reuniré con Takeru.."  
  
Patamon digievoluciona con dificultad a Angelmon..  
  
"Vamos.. será lo ultimo que hagamos.."  
"Ya no puedo pelear.. soy un inútil.. haré lo único que puedo hacer..  
"Tento"  
"Te daré todo lo que tengo.. por favor.. acaba con el.. para que nos reunamos con ellos.."  
  
"De acuerdo viejo amigo.. Te prometo que cuando todo este termine.. de un modo u otro.. Nos reuniremos con ellos"  
************************************************************  
  
Cierro mis ojos y le doy toda mi fuerza a Angelmon..  
Toda.. no me importa ya nada..  
Algo ha regresado a mi..  
Esperanza..  
Koushiro siento que voy contigo..  
  
Mi cuerpo se disipa en muchas luces de colores..  
Y mi energía le fuerzas a Angelmon..  
Esta subiendo a Seraphinmon..  
  
Esta es la ultima batalla..  
El ultimo sacrificio..  
Por Takeru.. por Koushiro  
  
Usa todo lo que tengas..  
Da todo por ganar..  
Ver a Takeru y Koushiro será nuestra recompensa..  
  
Nuestro poder no es el de antes..  
Las siete esferas de energía dorada se reúnen..  
El gran estallido..  
Pero Belialmyostismo quedó muy débil después de la pelea con los Darkmasters..  
  
Tenemos una oportunidad..  
Y no la desperdiciaremos..  
Usaremos todo..   
No importa que no quede nada..  
Es lo ultimo..  
La única cosa correcta que haremos..  
Después de sus muertes..  
  
Koushiro..  
Veo tu mano..  
Te veo..  
Y también veo a Takeru.. Takeru esta abrazando al cintura de Koushiro.. Takeru esta extendiendo su mano hacia Patamon..  
Los estoy tocando..  
Felicidad..  
De pronto..  
Me siento..  
Completo..  
  
Cuando abrazó a Koushiro..  
Cuando siento su calidez..  
¿A quien le importa la tierra y el digimundo?  
Ese lugar de sufrimiento y dolor..  
No me importa donde vayamos..  
Mientras estemos con ellos..  
  
Sostengo a Patamon..  
De la misma forma en que Koushiro sostiene a Takeru..  
Finalmente..  
Estoy en casa..  
  
The end?..  
Para nada  
Comentarios..  
Wuau es la primera vez que algo como esto un yaoi.. entre digimons.. aunque eso del genero(sexo) me tiene confundido..  
Por ejemplo piyomon es macho o hembra.. Garudamon parece y tiene la forma de un hombre.. sin mencionar.. muchas cosas..  
Bueno son digimons..   
  
La perdida del dueño.. y la respuesta a la pregunta.. se querran los digimons.. si los dueños se quieren..  
Bueno dedicado a mi querida Ariadna.. 


	6. Esperanza

Esperanza..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Oky esta es otra secuela de alas rotas..  
  
Estoy asustado..  
Veo como todo a mí alrededor.. se hace pedazos..  
Miro a Joe mientras él me sostiene..  
Tengo miedo.. no lo oculto..  
Si al menos pudiera caminar..  
Maldita pierna inútil..  
Porque me la rompí..  
  
Sí al menos..  
Pudiera ayudar a Joe..  
¿Porque soy tan torpe?  
Romperme la pierna.. un brazo..  
Golpearme la cabeza con esa piedra..  
He olvidado muchas cosas..  
Ni siquiera sé leer..  
O sí lo sabía..  
Lo olvide..  
Joe es tan amable conmigo..  
  
Tengo miedo..  
Siento que soy responsable de esto..  
Joe.. soy un inútil..  
Déjame y vete..  
Te digo pero no te vas..  
Solo sonríes y me abrazas,,  
No te merezco..  
  
Desearía que..  
Todo..  
que dejáramos de pelear..  
De escondernos..  
Pero es imposible..  
  
Es pedir un milagro..  
Una luz..  
Allá a lo lejos..  
¿Que será?  
Un ángel..   
Algo en mi interior..  
No sé que..  
  
Es una mezcla de emociones..  
No..  
No es un ángel..  
La armadura..  
Las alas doradas..  
El tamaño..  
  
Siento algo..  
Siento esperanza..  
Como si todo fuera a acabar..  
La explosión de luz..  
La oscuridad se ha ido..   
  
El suelo desaparece a nuestros pies..  
Tengo miedo..  
Pues creo que es el fin del mundo..  
Cierro mis ojos..  
Gomamon y Gabumon están nuestro lado..  
Estoy asustado..  
Como nunca..  
Como si ese ángel..  
  
Me fuera a llevar a algún lado..  
Un lugar oscuro.. y frió..  
Un ultimo brillo..  
Dorado..  
Y siento algo..  
Cálido..  
No sé que es..  
Pero las lagrimas me nublan la vista..  
  
Joe me abraza con fuerza..  
Todo nuestro alrededor se hace pedazos..  
Desparece como polvo..  
Siento como si fuera jalados hacia un mar..  
  
Despierto..  
Estoy en un lugar extraño..  
Estoy aterrado..  
Es una ciudad fantasma..  
En ruinas..  
  
Joe no me dice nada esta pálido..  
Yo no puedo más..  
El dolor de mi pierna no me deja..  
  
Ha pasado tiempo..  
Olores..  
La sensación de que ya no me duele nada..  
Sensaciones..  
  
Un niño rubio me mira..  
Esta junto con un niño con cabellos rojos..  
Me sonríe..  
Siento deseos de llorar..  
Felicidad..  
Tristeza..  
  
Perdóname..  
No soy digno de que me veas..  
Ellos..  
Son Ángeles..  
Se siente..  
El niño rubio..  
Se siente como si todo estuviera bien..  
El otro se siente.. tranquilidad.. compasión..  
La oscuridad de nuevo..  
  
  
Seis años después..  
  
Las heridas tardan en sanar..  
Estamos reconstruyendo nuestro mundo..  
Estamos en contacto con otras ciudades..  
Somos tan pocos..  
Éramos billones antes..  
Y ahora.. unos cuantos miles por todo el mundo..  
  
Las maquinas aun funcionan..  
Hacen trabajo pesado..  
Y nos ayudan a vivir bien..  
Lentamente nos recuperamos..  
Con Joe a mi lado..  
Me siento tranquilo..  
Sé lo mucho que me quiere..  
  
Y él sabe lo mucho que lo quiero..  
Muchos han muerto..  
Amigos que no conozco..  
Familiares..  
Sin embargo..  
Aun queda algo por vivir..  
  
The End.  
Ai ahora si es el final  
  
Comentarios:  
Bueno creo que ya estas satisfecha umi..  
Ya esta el yamajoe completo..  
Bueno dedicado a todas las chavas que les gusta el yaoi.. especialmente a Ariadna.. umi cerberusmon Cris_Sama y todos mis admiradores...  
Mmm creo que mi ego se esta sobre inflando.. 


End file.
